walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Toy Story 2
Toy Story 2 is a UK VHS/DVD release by Disney Videos on 6th November 2000. It got re-released as a Special Edition on DVD by Walt Disney Home Entertainment on 28th November 2005. It also got re-released again as a Special Edition on DVD and Blu-ray by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment on 3rd March 2010. Description Cast * Tom Hanks as Woody * Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear and Utility Belt Buzz Lightyear * Joan Cusack as Jessie * Kelsey Grammer as Stinky Pete the Prospector * Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head * Wallace Shawn as Rex * Jim Varney as Slinky Dog * John Ratzenberger as Hamm * Wayne Knight as Al McWhiggin * Annie Potts as Bo Peep * Estelle Harris as Mrs. Potato Head * Frank Welker as Bullseye and Buster * John Morris as Andy Davis * Joe Ranft as Wheezy / Heimlich * Robert Goulet as Wheezy * Hannah Unkrich as Molly Davis * R. Lee Ermey as Sarge * Jodi Benson as Barbie * Andrew Stanton as Emperor Zurg * Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom * Jonathan Harris as Geri * Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men/Mr. Spell * Lee Unkrich as Red Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot * John Lasseter as Blue Rock 'Em Sock 'Em Robot * Dave Foley as Flik * Mickie McGowan as Mom at yard sale * Phil Proctor as Airline Rep / sign-off voice / Mr. Konishi Trailers and info (VHS) # Disney Videos Piracy Warning # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) # Toy Story 2: Buzz Lightyear to the Rescue (Available from PlayStation, Nintendo 64, Dreamcast, Game Boy Color and PC CD From Activision and Disney Interactive) # 102 Dalmatians (A Brand New Tail, 2000) # Monsters, Inc. (Coming Only to Theatres, February 2002) Trailers and info (DVD) Original 2000 release #Tarzan (Available to Own on Video and Disney DVD) (Now Available on Video and DVD) #Fantasia 2000 (Only on Video and Disney DVD) #The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD) #Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD) #Toy Story teaser trailer (High Tone) #The Tigger Movie trailer (High Tone) (Coming to Video and Disney DVD) 2005 "Special Edition" release # Cars (Racing into Cinemas 2006) # The Incredibles (On DVD Spring 2005) # Kronk's New Groove (Premiering on Disney DVD) # Finding Nemo (On DVD and Video) # Lady and the Tramp: Special Edition (For the time ever On a Special Edition Disney DVD February 2006) 2010 "Special Edition" release # Toy Story 3 (In Disney Digital 3D, Coming to Cinemas) # Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition (Fall 2010, Limited Time Only) # The Princess and the Frog (On Disney Blu-Ray and Disney DVD) Gallery Toy Story 2 (2000 UK VHS Trailer).png Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:2000's VHS Releases Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney Category:Children's Videos from Buena Vista Category:Children's DVDs by Walt Disney Category:BBFC U Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo from 2001 to 2008 Category:2010's DVD Releases‏‎ Category:2000's DVD Releases‏‎